little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One Shall Rise (LWA Ragnarok)
One Shall Rise Part 1 is Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy adaptation of Road of Arcturus. Plot Summary Preparation "So Akko and Biri Biri are fine?" "As of now, yes. You have done the right thing sending us that crystal ball, Professor Ursula." Diana contacted Ursula with her crystal ball not long after she, Pongo, and members of Witches of Midgard found Akko and Biri Biri at Glastonbury Abbey and tell the young witch the whole truth about what happened between Croix, Chariot, and Biri Biri in the past. Though horrified with the news of Croix attempted to kill both her beloved student and Biri Biri as well as Biri Biri's brief Lost Soul Transformation, Ursula was relieved that both of them get better. "I see. I have no idea Professor Croix would go that far", Newt growled. "Professor Ursula, I know you still considering Professor Croix as your friend, but you must do what need to be done", Diana said sternly. "She is helping bringing destruction into Nine Realms. Biri Biri isn't stupid. He knew she will become spark that started the chaos and suffering all over this world, which is why he tried to end her before it's too late. Fallen Volkar did that not because he hated Professor Croix for she had done to Akko, but because he wanted to save her from darkness she plunges headlong towards into. And as a fellow Valkyrie, you must do the same not just for sake of Akko, but also for everyone. Order of Kitsune would thought about the same thing, considering Akko is one of their own. And regardless whether you like it or not, we're going to do our part as well." "Your part... You mean-", Ursula wondered before Diana interrupted. "That's right. We will help stopping Naglfar and Professor Croix. We only able to stand the chance against Shadow Valkyrie by uniting the strength of all Elemental Valkyrie of Arcturus, and with all of them here, we all had that chance." "I understand. Let's put an end to all of this", Ursula nodded before ended the call and nodded to Newt. With that, both Valkyries returned to Luna Nova. Akko and Croix "Well well! A bunch of troublemakers gathering in this ruin plotting to stop me. Well, not all of them but... it made the job to rid of you easier before going for the rest." "Y-YOU!!!" BLARR! BAM! BAM! BAM! All at once, Akko and her allies fires their magic bolts against the uninvited guest, Croix Meridies herself, who stood near the entrance. The lilac-haired witch smugly deflected the bolts with a barrier made of her magitronic cubes. Simultaneously, Biri Biri and Saru moves to Akko's side and put up defensive stance while Pongo and Perdy unsheathed their blades. "Finally showed up to finish us no doubt!", Lotte yelled. "Salvo of magic bolts, huh? You know full well it's useless against me", Croix sneered with detached posture and a confident smirk. "You won't lay a finger on Akko-chan, Croix Meridies", Saru threatened. "Or should I call you Shadow Valkyrie." Ignoring Bladerunner onmyoji's threat, Croix looked on Diana with disdained scowl, "I should've known you're the very Blue Valkyrie who aided Chariot's pitiful little pet and her friends thwarting our plans, Diana Cavendish." "Akko had bested every evil forces that threatened this world so far even without me, Professor Croix!", Diana defended. Professor Croix barked out a laugh. "Until today. My and Naglfar's goals are within reach as of now. All that left now is to remove our oppositions, especially you, Atsuko Kagari. I'm getting sick of you hindering our plans again and again." "I have made up my mind to stop you, Croix", Akko said firmly. "But there's one thing I want to ask you first: Is it true you swindled Chariot to use Dream Fuel Spirit on her audiences including me and Diana?" Croix's brows furrow upon hearing the brunette's question. "Don't lie to me, Croix", Akko demanded impatiently. "Chariot told me about it, and I wanted to hear the truth from you. Tell me how it happened that day! Tell me how you betrayed Chariot and not giving a damn about those whom powers she absorbed because you tricked her to do it!! Tell me!!" Both archenemies locked eyes. Akko refused to even blink until Naglfar leader answered. After the long pause, Croix gives Akko cold and embittered glare as she growled with dark and venomous tone, "You know nothing... This was never about you until I figured out how special you are to Flash and Chariot." The lilac-haired witch clenched her fists in anger. "I should be the one who chosen by Ciaomh Solais and guided by Flash, not Chariot, nor even you! My dream... my destiny... both of them ended up on your hands! It's true. I hurt you so I can hurt Chariot and your precious familiar for taking what rightfully mine. But... what I really hated, is your smile. To see you, Chariot, and that stupid rodent suffer and lose your dreams, it was high, unlike anything I've ever felt. After all, It's a karma. I got what I wanted." "So... it's true then", Akko tensed as Croix confirmed her words. Her entire body was shaking, and she also on the edge of breaking. Fortunately, before she completely lost her composure, Biri Biri and Lotte comforted her by putting their hands on her shoulders. Looking at their eyes, Akko knows that even without saying anything, they don't want her to let her rage consumed her and drove her recklessly attacking their adversary. It's hurt to learned that the person who hurt her through her idol and mentor expressed no remorse over what she had done, but at least with that, she understood that Croix indeed responsible for tricking Chariot to sucked her magic 10 years ago. Diana narrowed her eyes, "So that's it? You did all of this just because Ciaomh Solais rejected you? As much as I hate you for what you had done to Flash, Chariot, Akko, and even innocent people caught in your schemes, I can understand why you did it even if it's a little. I felt the same way when that staff chose Akko instead of me and seeing her ignorance with the duty to—" "Diana, don't bother", Sucy cut her off. "You told us it's waste of time to reasoned with Professor Croix, remember?" "You speak to me as if you can understand me, but you know nothing about me!", Croix bellowed. "So shut up and keep your sympathy for yourself, you aristocrat!!!" Ignoring Naglfar leader's words, the young Cavendish continues, "I said I can understand you, but it doesn't mean I will give you my sympathy. To see how far you have fallen, I'm glad I never sink as low as you now, Professor Croix. And that's why... " Diana then turned on Akko, and both of them nods before simultaneously turned on Croix and exclaimed together, "We'll bring you down here and now!!!" "Y… you girls... ", Pongo whimpered, deeply moved with such awesome moment of friendship. "Save the waterworks for later, Pongo", Biri Biri comforted. "We got a work to do." Lotte, Sucy, Jian, and Yondu couldn't help but smile too. They remembered back when Akko and Diana first met, they prone to bump each other's heads. Even so, they share common passion towards Chariot, and it eventually become the very thing that led to their friendship. Strangely, Croix also smiles before Version II form of her Shadow Valkyrie Armor materialized around her body. "It was a pretty touching moment. Two rivaling Valkyries working together against a common foe. But that will not save you." Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:TV Series